Arc 1X
by realfireheart
Summary: Ushiromiya Ruka est la fille d'Eva et Hideyoshi, contrairement aux arc précedents elle a été ajoutée sur l'échiquier comme membre de la famille Ushiromiya. Sa présence permettra t'elle de lever le voile sur les mystére entourant les meurtres de l'ile?
1. 1 Le départ

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l' univers d'Umineko ne m' appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.**

**Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma premiére fic, j'ai l'habitude d'en lire réguliérement sur le site, et je me suis décidé d'en écrire une à mon tour. J'ai choisit l'univers d'Umineko car il est trés vaste et complexe. Suffisament pour que je puisse broder dedans ma petite story qui est comme vous l'aurez compris une alternative aux différents arc avec en guest Ruka Ushromiya.**

**J'espére que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture!!!**

**OCTOBRE 1986**

Eva: Georges, Ruka dépêchez vous. On va finir par être en retard à l'aéroport si ça continu.

Ruka de sa chambre entendais les appels incessant de sa mère; de temps en temps Hideyoshi la calmais en lui disant qu'il reste encore du temps.

Ruka était en train de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise.

Comme à l'accoutumée elle s'y prend à la dernière minute, ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver sa mère à chaque fois.

Ruka attendais la réunion de famille avec impatience. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents, qui comme avant chaque réunion semblent tendus.

Alors que Ruka referma sa valise on frappa à la porte de sa chambre...TOC TOC

Ruka: Mais oui, j'arrive, j'arrive.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas sa mère, mais son frère Georges devant la porte.

Georges: Ruka, tu es prête?

Ruka: Oui, je viens de finir, je vais descendre.

Georges portais son costume trois pièces qu'il portait uniquement pour les réunions familiales. Georges regarda Ruka de bas en haut, puis explosa de rire...

Le visage de Ruka se renfrogna, elle n'aime pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

Ruka: Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Georges essuya les larmes qui perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Georges: Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?

Ruka qui vit le regard de son frère qui était toujours dirigé vers elle.

Ruka: Argh!!!

Elle referma rapidement la porte.

Ruka: 'tain!

Alors qu'elle préparait sa valise et s'apprêtais à descendre elle avait oublié de s'habiller et était donc encore en pyjama.

Elle se précipita vers son armoire et jeta les vêtements qui se trouvèrent devant sur son lit.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait: une chemise blanche toute simple et un pull avec l'emblème de la famille Ushiromiya: l'aigle à une aile.

Ruka pris une jupe noire qu'elle a jeté plutôt sur son lit et s'habilla rapidement.

Ruka: (Maman va devenir folle si je la fait attendre plus longtemps).

Une fois habillée convenablement elle prit sa valise et dévala l'escalier.

Hideyoshi était devant la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Hideyoshi: Ah! Te voila enfin. Allons-y, ta mère et Georges attendent dans la voiture.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et lui pris la valise des mains avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la maison. Ruka suivit son père et ils entrèrent dans la voiture qui doit les conduire à l'aéroport ou les Ushiromiya se sont donné rendez-vous.

La voiture était conduite par un chauffeur. Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, mais malgré cela ils peuvent quand même se permettre d'avoir un chauffeur personnel.

C'est Hideyoshi qui l'a engagé afin qu'il conduise Ruka à la fac. Les cours se terminent tard et Hideyoshi craignais pour la sécurité de sa fille, il a donc engagé un chauffeur.

Alors que Ruka fermais les yeux par manque de sommeil, elle sentit quelque chose qui lui frôlais le bras. En ouvrant les yeux elle constata que Georges lui tendais un bentô enveloppé dans un drap.

Georges: Tiens Ruka, tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger ce matin.

Ruka: Waaah! Merci onii-chan.

Ruka s'empressa d''ouvrir la boite, puis de manger rapidement comme si la fin du monde était annoncée les onigiri qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Eva sourit en voyant la scène, elle sentait son angoisse légèrement diminuer. Comme ses frères et sœur les réunions de famille lui causaient des nœuds dans l'estomac.

C'était du bien sur à l'importante question de l'héritage, mais aussi au fait de revoir Kinzo.

En effet, chaque enfant de Kinzo se souvient de sa dureté à leur égard. Il ne montrait pas une once de sympathie et encore moins d'amour paternel. Si une erreur était commise, le responsable devait s'attendre à une punition des plus sévères de la part du patriarche.

En repensant à tout ça Eva sentit que sa tète commençais à lui faire mal, elle secoua la tète et essaya de se calmer.

Après de longues minutes de trajet, la famille arriva enfin à l'aéroport.

Ruka était assoupie appuyée contre l'épaule de Georges. Celui-ci la secoua gentiment afin de la réveiller.

Georges: Ruka, on est arrivés.

Ruka: Hmm... Merci pour ce repas Godha, c'est vraiment délicieux...

Georges souris face aux paroles de sa sœur encore endormie. Il eu pendant un instant un sourire diabolique, puis se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'endormie.

Georges: Ru...ka...

Ruka se réveilla presque instantanément.

Ruka: Oh! Ahaahhhaaa

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tète l'air gêné. Georges ne sais pas d'ou ça viens, mais depuis que Ruka est toute petite quand on lui souffle son nom à l'oreille elle se réveille directement; lorsqu'elle est énervée, ça la calme...

Georges: On ferait mieux d'y aller, on v a faire attendre les autres.

Ruka: Heu...ouais.

La famille de Rudolf était déjà là. Ruka fut surprise de voir Battler, ça fait 6 ans qu'il n'avait pas assisté aux réunions annuelles.

Rudolf leva la main en direction d'Eva: Oh! Aneki!

Celle-ci avança vers lui : Rudolf, tu as l'air de te porter à merveille.

Rudolf: Ahaahaa, oui. Je me réjouis toujours autant de revoir tout le monde.

Le reste de la famille d'Eva s'approchèrent et saluèrent Kyrié et Rudolf.

Ruka et Georges se tournèrent vers Battler.

Georges: Battler-kun, ça va faire longtemps; tu as bien grandit depuis le temps, tu me dépasse légèrement en taille.

Battler: Aniki, toi aussi tu as bien changé, ça me fait tout bizarre de revoir tout le monde.

Ruka regarda Battler avec des yeux qui crachèrent des flammes.

Ruka: Hé! Surtout fait semblant de ne pas me voir.

Battler: Mais...qui êtes vous?

Ruka donna un coup de poing à Battler en plein dans sa face.

Ruka: BAKA.

Battler posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse.

Battler: Ahaahaaha..., je plaisante voyons, je plaisante aneki. Ahahaaa...

Ruka: Tsss...

Georges: Ruka! Battler-kun excuse là silteplais.

Battler: C'est bon aniki t'en fait pas. Je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas changé le moins du monde. Aneki est toujours une furie...

Alors que Ruka se préparais à coller à nouveau son poing sur la figure de Battler, elle fut coupée court par une voix familière:

BONJOUR!

Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme. C'était Rosa accompagnée de sa fille Maria.

Rudolf: Rosa, te voila enfin. Tu es en retard!

Rosa: Désole, le train n'était pas à l'heure.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Rosa se tourna vers Maria qui fixait le visage de Battler sans sourciller.

Rosa: Maria, voici Battler. Tout comme Georges onii-chan et Ruka onee-chan Battler est ton cousin.

Maria: Uuuuh Battler.

Rosa: Maria, tu dois dire Battler onii-chan.

Battler: Rosa oba-san, c'est bon.

Puis se tournant vers Maria: Maria, tu peux m'appeler Battler.

Maria: Uuuh Battler!

Ruka: Kyrié oba-san, Ange n'est pas là?

Kyrié: Non, elle est tombée malade et n'a donc pas pu venir. Je l'ai laissée chez mes parents.

Ruka: Oh! La pauvre.

Kyrié: Elle est fragile, à chaque changement de saison elle tombe malade. Elle est en train de se reposer en ce moment, elle a de la fièvre et des nausées.

Ruka: *soupire* Battler est de retour, mais Ange manque à l'appel. C'est vraiment dommage, surtout qu'on a rarement l'occasion de se voir.

Kyrié: C'est vrai, mais tu sais on n'a pas besoin de la réunion familiale pour ce voir. On peut le faire n'importe quand.

Ruka: Ouais, c'est vrai tu as raison.

Rudolf: Kyrié! Ruka! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous êtes les dernières à embarquer.

Kyrié était surprise de voir que tout le monde avais disparus et qu'elle ne s'en soit même pas rendu compte.

Kyrié: On arrive! Allons-y Ruka-chan.

Sans perdre davantage de temps tout le monde pris place dans l'avion.

Ruka était assise à côté de Rosa. Elle vit plus loin Battler se boucher les oreilles et Maria à côté de lui qui chante en tapant des mains "tombe, tombe, tombe..."

Rudolf se tourna afin de voir le spectacle et rit à plein poumons.

Rudolf: Ce gosse à peur de tous les moyens de transports.

Il chanta à son tour à l'unisson avec Maria: "tombe, tombe, tombe..."

Battler: Argh! Arrêtez!!!

Tout le monde ria de bon cœur. L'ambiance au sein de l'appareil était détendu et bon enfant.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde embarqua dans le bateau qui devait les emmener sur l'ile.

A bord, les cousins se rendirent sur le pont. Battler était accroché à la barre du pont, le visage vert.

Ruka: Oula! Battler, tu devrais faire attention, si tu continu à t'agripper aussi fort à cette barre elle risque de céder.

Battler: Arg!!!

Battler relâcha sa pression sur la barre et se laissa tomber au sol.

Georges: Aaahaaaa, Battler-kun tiens bon on est bientôt arrivé.

Maria: uuuh! On arrive bientôt uuh!

Ruka: Ouep. Dans seulement 5 heures.

Battler: QUOI!!!? aRGH.........

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau arriva à destination.

**Voila, j'espére que ça vous a plut Rewiew svp xD.**

** Que pensez vous de Ruka? **


	2. 2 Arrivée sur Rokkenjima

Jessica: Salut tout le monde!

Georges: Bonjour Jessica-san.

Ruka: Jess, ca va?

Jessica: Ouep, je suis en pleine forme.

Ruka: Je vois ca, ca fait plaisir.

Jessica: Ou sont Maria et Ange?

Ruka: Maria arrive. Quand a Ange n'est pas venue cette annee, il parait qu'elle est tombee malade.

Jessica: Ah oui? Tsss, c'est domage...

Jessica fesais une tete de détéré a l'idée de savoir qu'un de ces cousins qu'elle a peu l'occasion de voir est abscent. Elle a le meme genre de réaction que Ruka plus tot.  
Ruka placa sa main sur l'epaule de Jessica avant de continuer: He Jess, tu devinera jamais qui est venu cette année...

Jessica releva la tete: Hein? Un invite surprise?

Ruka: Ouep, essaye un peu de deviner.

Jessica: *Giggle* C'est bon Ruka-nee, tu n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je sais deja qui sait. Grace a ma magie je peut te dire de qui il s'agit.

Ruka: Magie? De quoi tu parle?

Jessica: Attend, je vais te montrer.  
Elle placa ses mains sur ses tempes.

Jessica: ...B...haha! L'invite surprise est Battler!

Ruka: hein?

Jessica sembla toute contente d'avoir reussit a impressioner Ruka en devinant le nom de l'invite mystere.

Ruka: Mais...comment tu sais?  
Elle se retourna afin de voir si Battler est descendu du bateau pendant qu'elles parlaient. Puis constata qu'il n'etait pas sur le ponton et devais donc etre encore dans le bateau en train de se calmer.

Jessica: Alors, ma magie t'en bouche un coin?

Ruka: Bon, tu compte m'expliquer?  
Ruka qui ne supporte pas le fait d'ignorer quelque chose commencait a perdre patience.

Jessica: Je te l'ai dit, c'est grace a ma magie.

Soudain, Kumasawa s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.  
Kumasawa: Ah! Ne serais-ce pas parceque vos parents vous l'on dit Jessica-sama?  
A ce moment Jessica et Ruka afficherent des traits deformes.  
Kumasawa: Fufufu, je vous laisse mes demoiselles.  
Elle se dirigea vers le bateau ou elle devais attendre les dernieres personnes encore a bord.  
Jessica vit sa cousine serrer les poings et les dents, elle s'eloigna de plus en plus.

Jessica: Heu...Ruka-nee.

Ruka: Je **** te ****

Jessica ne compris pas ce que venais de dire Ruka.  
Jessica: Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Excuse moi je n'ai pas attendu.  
Elle se gratta derriere la tete génée.

Ruka releva la tete: JE VAIS TE TUER!!!  
Des que les mots lui parviennent aux oreilles Jessica fit volte face et courru aussi loin qu'elle pu. Ruka evidement la poursuivit.

Jessica: AAAAAH! Au secours, a l'aide!

Ruka: Crier ne sert a rien, personne ne te viendra en aide et tu ne m'echappera pas.

Jessica: Ah!

Effectivement, Ruka se rapprochais de plus en plus de Jessica qui commencais a fatiguer dangereusement. Jessica connaissais Ruka et elle savais que lorsqu'elle a la rage contre quelqu'un, cette personne est perdu. Depuis toute petite Ruka a toujours regnee en maitre sur ses cousins.  
TILT, Jessica eu une idee qui lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.  
Elle s'arreta subitement, puis fit face a son "adversaire".

Ruka: Hein?  
Jessica et Ruka etaient maintenant en face a face.  
Jessica: ...  
Ruka: ...

Puis soudain, les deux eclaterent de rire.  
AHAAAHAAHAAA.

Apres plusieurs secondes Ruka s'approcha de Jessica...et lui donna un coup sur la tete la main ouverte.  
Jessica: Aie!

Ruka: Tsss, tu l'a bien chercher baka!

Eva: Ruka? Georges ou est donc passe Ruka?

Georges: Ruka?

Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'elle n'etait pas la.  
Georges: Elle etait la il y'a un instant. Je ne l'ai meme pas vu partir.

Eva: Tsss, mais c'est pas vrai! Quelle plaie celle la!

Hideyoshi: Eva, calme toi. Je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas loin. Elle a simplement du aller se detendre les jambes.

Eva: Oui, peut etre...

Battler, Maria, Rosa, Rudolf et Kyrie descendairent du bateau. Apres que Kumasawa leurs souhaite la bienvenue, ils se dirigeairent vers la famille d'Eva.

Rudolf: Aneki qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Tu a l'air pale?

Georges parla a la place de sa mere: On ne sais pas ou se trouve Ruka en ce moment.

Rudolf: Ruka? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble?

Georges: Si, mais je l'ai laisse discuter avec Jessica-san et elle a disparu...

Kumasawa: Fufufu, et ou se trouve Jessica-sama en ce moment?

Georges: A oui! elles doivent surement étre ensemble.

Eva: Grrrr, mais c'est pas vrai ces gosses. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dans la téte?

Kyrie: Allons Eva-san, ce n'est rien. Elles ne doivent pas étre bien loin.

Eva serra ses poing, elle deteste les ecarts de conduite de sa fille. Pourquoi n'est elle pas capable de se comporter comme son frere? Lui et elle sont diamétralement opposes. Autant lui est un eleve brillant, a l'avenir prometteur; autant elle est paresseuse, tres moyenne en cours. Rien qu'en pensant a ca Eva en avais mal a la tete.

Battler: Elles sont vraiment les même ces deux la. Pas etonnant qu'elles soient toutes les deux en cavale.

Kyrie: Battler-kun!

Battler: Allons je suis sur qu'elles ne vont pas tarder.

Eva: Bon, et si nous avanssions Kumasawa-san?

Kumasawa: Mais bien sur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
...........................................................................

Jessica: Ho ho!

Ruka: Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

Jessica: *Rire nerveux*

Ruka: Attend! Ne me dit pas que tu sais pas ou on est!

Jessica: Hé bien...c'est à dire...je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir par ici.

Ruka: Quoi? Mais tu te fout de moi? Et comment on va faire pour rentrer maintenant?

Jessica: Allons calme-toi. Je suis sur que si on se retourne et qu'on marche toujours tout droit onn finira par retrouver le chemin de la plage.

Ruka: Grrrr, mais on dit que dans la forêt même si on marche tout droit on finit toujours par touner en rond.

Jessica: Ce qui disent ça se trouvent juste des excuses pour leurs incompétences. C'est juste qu'ils ont un mauvais sens de l'orientation, voila tout.

Ruka: Ouais, t'as peut étre raison. Bon allons-y, la nuit tombe rapidement pendant cette période de l'année, je ne veut pas me retrouver face à des loups ou un truc du genre.

Jessica: *Giggle* Des loups? Il n'y en a plus par ici depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

Ruka: Ah oui, et comment tu peut en étre aussi sur d'abord?

Jessica: Ben, c'est mon pére qui m'avais dit ça. Je suppose donc que c'est vrai.

Ruka: Mouais, je vois bien Krauss oji-san planter sa tente dans cette forêt afin de vérifier sa fameuse théorie. Ahahaa!

Jessica: Tu rigole, mais il m'a dit que lorsqu'il avais environs mon age il était parti en promenade dans la forêt avec Eva oba-san et qu'ils ont y dormir car ils ne trouvaient plus la route qui méne au manoir.

Ruka: Hein? Sérieux? Quelle ironie, nous voila dans la même situation qu'eux. Si tu m'aurais dit ça je t'aurais dit qu'ils étaient vraiment idiots, mais maintenant qu'on est dans le même cas... Hé, mais c'est ta faute en fait. Si t'avais pas courru jusqu'ici on se serais jamais perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la téte de venir jusqu'ici alors que tu connais même pas le chemin du retour? Baka!

Jessica: Hé! Si je suis venue ici c'est parceque une furie me pursuivait. C'est donc ta faute à toi!

Ruka: Quoi? Ma faute? Si tu n'avais pas fait cette mauvaise blague à propos de tes pouvoirs magiques je ne me serais pas énervée, et je ne t'aurais donc pas suivit!

Jessica: Mais tu n'était pas censé savoir que c'était une blague cette histoire de magie...

A cet instant précis, les deux cousines se regardérent:

KUMASAWA!!!

Ruka: Grrr, celle là alors!

Jessica: Si seulement elle avais fermé sa bouche!

Puis elles éclatérent de nouveau de rire

Ahahaa

Ruka: Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrais peut étre qu'on bouge.

Jessica: Ouep, c'est partiiii.

Ruka: Héé, pourquoi tu t'excite? C'est pas vraiment marrant ce qui nous arrive.

Jessica: Tu sais, si tu devais rester enfermé sur cette ile pendant pratiquement toute l'année et que tu as un évenement inatendu qui se produit tu serais excitée toi aussi.

Ruka: Je vois...Bon, on est partiiii.

Jessica: *Giggle*

Elles se retournérent et revenairent sur leurs pas.

Aprés plusieurs minutes de marches, Ruka s'arréta.

Ruka: Jess, c'est définitivement vrai, on est perdu.

Jessica: Tsss, ouais, il semblerais.

Ruka s'assit violement sur le sol. Jessica en fit de même.

Ruka: Alors, elle se termine comment l'histoire?

Jessica: Hein?

Ruka: Ma mére et Krauss oji-san, comment ils s'en sont sortis?

Jessica: Ben, un domestique les aurais trouvés pendant qu'ils étaient endormis. Et puis voila.

Ruka: ...Ils en on eu de la chance, la nuit va bientôt tombée et en plus une tempéte est annoncée pour cette nuit.

Jessica: Ouep, j'en ai entendu parler.

Ruka: Tsss, et puis nos parents vont nous tuer quand on rentrera.

Jessica: C'est clair.

Elle se releva d'un coup.

Jessica: Bon aller, ils faut qu'on bouge. On peut pas rester là plus longtemps.

Ruka: Ouais.

Elle se leva à son tour et elles continuérent à marcher dans cette forêt qui paraissais sans fin.

Aprés environs une heure de marche elle atteignérent un grillage roullé qui pointais trés haut dans le ciel.

Jessica: C'est quoi ce truc?

Ruka: hein? Mais on est ou là? On est toujours sur Rokkenjima? On a pas traversé la mer à ce que je sache. C'est quoi cette merde alors?

Elle donna un coup de pied violent aux bareaux.

Jessica plaça une main sur l'épaule de Ruka: Calme toi Ruka-nee. J'ai aucune idée d'ou on est, mais une chose est sure. On est pas folle, on a pas traversé la mer, on est toujours sur Rokkenjima.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Voili voila, c'est la fin de ce second chapitre, j'éspére que vous l'avez apprécier. Pour l'instant j'ai pas encore dévellopé les autres personnages de l'histoire (je pense nottament à Maria qui a peut étre une ou deux ligne de parole juste dans le premier chapitre ^^'). Mais bon, on a encore le temps. Je veut d'abord bien présenter mon personnages Ruka. j'avoue que je ne la connais pas encore tout à fait moi-même, on verra comment elle dinira par évoluer au cours de l'histoire.**

**Review silvous plait. C'est ma premiére fic et vos critiques me sont nécessaire pour progresser. Thanks si vous avez prit la peine de me lire ;)**


	3. 3 Le Kuwadorian

**Salut, voila le 3 éme chapitre de ma fic';**

**Celui-ci est plus long que les 2 précedents, j'espére qu'il vous plaira.**

**BONNE LECTURE...**

Rokkenjima, manoir, couloir.

Natsuhi: "Jessica!Jessica! Mais ou est-elle enfin?"

Natsuhi avança et remarqua Genji sortant d'une piéce de la maison.

Natsuhi: "Genji, n'auriez-vous pas vu Jessica?"

Genji: "Il me semble que mademoiselle est allée accueillir les invités avec Kumasawa."

Natsuhi: "Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je lui avais pourtant formellement interdit de sortir. Elle n'en fait qu' à sa tête. J'esp re au moins qu'elle ne fera rien de honteux devant les invités"

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Natsuhi: (et cette migraine qui ne veut pas partir).

Genji: "Désirez_vous que je fasse appel au docteur Nanjo?"

Natsuhi: "Non, ce ne sera pas necessaire Genji"

Genji: "Trés bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser"

Sur ces mots Genji fit un geste de la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de monter à l'étage.

Aprés un soupir, Natsuhi regagna sa posture, elle se devait d'étre humble devant les invités qu'elle s'apprétait à reçevoir. En tant que femme du futur chef de famille, elle n'avais pas le droit d'exposer ses faiblesses. Elle savais pertinement que c'était ce qu'attendaient la fratrie de Krauss, et plus particuliérement Eva qui profite de la moindre occasion pour lancer des pics bien placés.  
En pensant à cella migraine de Natsuhi s'intensifia.

Natsuhi: (Argh, il faut que je prenne un cachet d'aspirine).

Rokkenjima, manoir, Chambre de Kinzo.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau Genji constata que Kanon, Shanon, Nanjo et Krauss étaient présents.

Krauss: "Genji, te voila enfin."

Genji: "Veuillez excuser mon retard monsieur."

Krauss: "Ecoutez, comme vous le savez mes chers frére et soeurs et leurs petite famille nous rendent visite aujourd'hui. Je tenais à faire un dernier brifing avec vous. Tout comme l'année précédente nous allons tous devoir faire comme si pére était encore en vie. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'annoncer sa mort à nos invités. Donc, vous rendrez visite à pére, lui apporterais Emanger et lui r pondrait s'il venait à vous appeller. A partir de cet instant pére est dans la piéce. Vous avez des questions?"

Nanjo: "Krauss-san, vos frére et soeurs risquent d'insister pour voir Kinzo-san. Déjà qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu l'année derniére."

Krauss: "Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Si j' était à leurs place, j'insisterais fortement. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je prend la responsabillitée de calmer ma fraterie. J'ai besoin de chacun d'entre vous pour m' épauler."

Nanjo: "Bien sur Krauss-san, vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Genji: "Krauss-sama, vous pouvez également compter sur chacun d'entre nous."

Krauss:"Trés bien, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver."

Aprés un signe de la tête, les domestiques et Nanjo quit rent la piéce. Krauss se trouva seul. Il se dirigea vers la fenétre et regarda la roseraie les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Rokkenjima, forêt.

Ruka: "Jess, merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fout?"

Jessica: "Tu vois bien, j'essaye de grimper cette grille."

Ruka: "Mais t'es idiote? Tu vois pas que c'est super haut? Et puis on sais même pas ou on est, on peut pas entrer comme ça."

Jessica descendit de la grille, elle était montée d' à peine quelques centimétres.

Jessica: "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racconte? Cette ile entiére est à notre famille. Ce qui implique que cette baraque est également à nous."

Ruka: "Mouais...mais comment ce fait-il qu'il y'ait ce genre de baraque sur l'ile et que nous ne l'ayons jamais vu de nos yeux?"

Jessica: "..."

Ruka: "Tsss" Elle s'approcha de la grille et commenca a monter. Elle arriva rapidement en haut et tendit sa main droite.

Ruka: "Alors, tu compte dormir ici?"

Jessica surprise attrapa la main de sa cousine qui la tira vers le sommet du grillage ou celle-ci etait assise.

Ruka: "'tain, Jess met tes pieds sur la grille"

Jessica: "C'est pas facile" Elle placa ses pieds dans une petite fente, puis continua son ascension. Une fois que Jessica atteignit le sommet, elle s'asseiya également.

Ruka: "Pfiou! C'est fou ce que t'as grossit. Tu fait quoi, 80/90 killos?"

Jessica sentit la colére monter, son visage s'empourpra.

Jessica: "Quoi!"

Elle s'apprétta à se jeter sur Ruka, mais au moment ou elle se mit en mouvement; elle perdit l'équilibre et se sentit tomber. Elle avait complétement oublier qu'elle se trouvait au sommet d'un grillage. Alors qu'elle chutait, Ruka lui attrapa le poignet de justesse. Et évidement, elle ne tarda pas à tomber également.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jessica: "Ouch"

Ruka: "Grrrr!"

Jessica se releva rapidement en se rendant compte de la situation.

Jessica: "Désolé Ruka-nee"

Ruka: "Ouais, ouais c'est bon, du moment qu'on est vivantes."

Jessica éclata de rire.

Ruka: "Hééé!"

Jessica: "Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement bizarre de te voir aussi positive. Je m'attendait à ce que tu me saute à la gorge."

Ruka: HAHAHA! Tu peut parler toi. Tuveut que je te rappelle à qui on doit cette chute?"

Jessica: "Mais c'est ta faute justement!"

Alors que Ruka s'apprétait à répondre, des goutes de pluie commençairent à tomber.

Jessica tendit la main à sa cousine.

Jessica: "Allez, on doit avancer. La tempête va bientôt arriver."

Ruka saisit la main qui s'offrait à elle. Mais alors qu'elle se mis debout, une forte douleur lui parcourra la cheville.

Ruka: "Aie!"

Elle retomba à terre.

Jessica: "Ruka-nee, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Ou tu as mal?"

Ruka: "'tain, je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville en tombant."

Jessica: "Pardon...c'est ma faute. qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?"

Ruka: *giggle* tu reconnais enfin que c'est ta faute *giggle*."

Jessica: "Comment tu peut rire dans un moment pareil?"

Ruka: "Hé Jess...c'est bon, tu peut arréter de jouer la comédie."

Jessica: "Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parle? Je suis vraiment inquiéte, comment peut tu dire le contraire?"

Cette fois Jessica n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle était remontée contre Ruka.

Jessica: "Merde! Comment tu peut dire un truc pareil?"

Ruka: "C'est pas de ça dont je veut parler."

Jessica: "De quoi tu veut parler alors?"

Cette fois, la pluie se fit de plus en plus puissante et le vent commença à souffler violement.

Jessica: "On ne peut plus attendre ici.é

Jessica n'attendit pas de réponse et saisit Ruka par le bras pour la mettre debout. Elles marchérent jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir qui était abrité.

Ruka était éssouflée à cause de l'effort qu'elle à du faire en ignorant la douleur de sa cheville. Jessica mit sa main libre sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Contre toute attente, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant les cousines.

Jessica esquissa un sourire.

Jessica: "Ah! On a de la chance! Qui aurais cru que la porte n'était pas vérouillée?"

Ruka ne réagit pas et se contenta de fixer Jessica.

Jessica: "Allez on entre."

Ruka: "..."

Elles entrérent dans le manoir. A la grande surprise des deux filles, celui-ci était en tout point identique au manoir qu'elles connaissaient.

Ruka: "Hein? Mais c'est quoi ce délire?"

Jessica: "J'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est vraiment bizarre."

Ruka: "..."

Jessica: "On réfléchira à tout ça plus tard. Si ce manoir est comme le notre, le salon devrait se trouver par là. On va s'y asseoir, tu as besoin de repos."

Jessica pris de nouveau Ruka par le bras et elles se dirigérent vers la piéce indiquée par Jessica. Effectivement, la salle était un salon avec les même meubles et la même disposition que l'autre manoir. En voyant cela Ruka ne parut pas étonnée, elle se doutais bien de cela depuis sa découverte de l'entrée du manoir.

Contrairement à Ruka, Jessica exposa sa surprise.

Jessica: "C'est incroyable!C'est une réplique exacte de notre manoir. On s'y croirait. Allez Ruka-nee, on va s'asseoir.

Ruka acquiessa d'un signe de la tête. Elles se dirigérent vers un canapé et s'y asseiyairent. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil auc allentours, Ruka constata que l'endroit était particuliérement propre, pas une poussiére était présente sur les meubles, ni même au sol, et pas une araignée à décider d'élir domicille ici. On pouvait entendre le bruit assourdissant de la pluie et du vent qui tappaient contre les vitres.

Jessica: "Ouf! Au moins on est bien au sec ici"

Elle se tourna vers Ruka qui ne disait rien depuis un moment.

Jessica: "Ruka-nee, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Tu es bizarre depuis un moment."

Ruka: "..."

Jessica: "Ruka?"

Ruka: "... ...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jessica étonée leva les sourcils.

Ruka: "*giggle* Ah Jessica, arréte, tu va me faire mourir de rire!"

Jessica: "...quoi? Je comprend pas ce que tu veut dire."

Ruka: HAHAHAHA! En plus tu continu, tu es vraiment tétue. Trés bien, je vais étre plus claire dans ce cas. Jess, pourquoi m'as tu conduite déliberement ici? J'ignore encore tes raisons, mais depuis un moment déjà il est clair pour moi que tu connais cet endroit et que ton but était de venir ici avec moi. Quoique je ne suis pas certaine que c'était forcement moi que tu voulait amener ici. Peut étre une personne X qui t'en aurait donné l'occasion..."

Sur ces mots, Ruka arréta son monologue et fixa maintenant Jessica afin de consater sa réaction.

Jessaica détendit ses traits aprés avoir entendu les propos de sa cousine. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas zen pour autant, on pouvait lire une pointe d'anxiétée sur son visage.

Jessica: "Je vois...c'est vrai, je t'a effectivement volontairement enmenée ici."

Ruka: "Maintenant que le masque est tombé, j'ai plusieurs questionq à te poser comme tu peut t'en douter."

Jessica esquissa un sourire afin de calmer l'atmosphére pesante, mais Ruka connaissait bien ce sourire qui n'est autre qu'une façade. Elle détendit légérement ses traits.

Jessica: "Je t'écoute0 Je répondrait à toutes tes questions."

Ruka: "Trés bien, je ne te cache pas que j'ai des tas d'interrogations qui se bousculent dans ma tête en ce moment. Mais je vais commencer par le commencement pour ne pas perdre le fil. Dis-moi quel est cet endroit?"

Jessica se leva du canapé et se plaça devant Ruka. Elle se baissa afin de se mettre au niveaux de ses yeux.

Jessica: "On se trouve actuellement au Kuwadorian. C'est un manoir isolé de celui que nous connaissons par la forêt dense qui l'entoure. D'aprés la légende, ce manoir est celui de la sorciére d'or Béatrice."

Ruka: "Kuwadorian? Cet endroit existe donc vraiment? J'ai déjà entendu ma mére en parler, mais c'est une simple légende selons elle tout comme cette sorciére. Attend, si le manoir de la sorciére existe, ça implique que la sorciére existe..."

Jessica: "Je ne sais pas...pour moi elle est née de la folie de grand pére.é

Ruka: "Mais grand pére n'aurait pas créé cet endroit si personne n'y vit. Peut étre pas une sorciére, mais au moins un étre humain se nommant Béatrice."

Jessica: "Peut étre...mais c'est qu'il ai créé ce manoir afin d'y garder "Béatrice" que lui seul peut voir. Spirituellement si on veut."

Ruka: "Mouais...Bon, passons. Comment à tu trouvé ce manoir? Il est trés éloigné de la demeure familliale et avec la forêt c'est dur de tomber dessus."

Jessica: "Et bien, c'est par hasard que je suis arrivée ici.

Flashback.

Natsuhi: "Jessica! Tes notes sont catastrophiques, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris le rôle qui est le tient en tant que futur chef de la famille Ushiromiya."

Jessica: "Qui as dit que j'allais diriger la famille? Ce n'est pas ce que je veut! Tu ne peut pas m'y forcer."

Jessica tourna les talons, elle avait dans l'esprit de s'enfuir du manoir et de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa mére.

Natsuhi: JESSICA!

Fin flashback.

Ruka: "Tu es ensuite entrée dans la forêt et tu es tombée sur cet endroit?"

Jessica aquiessa.

Jessica: "Je venais ici pratiquement tous les jours par la suite. Je me sens bien ici, ça me permet de m'isoler. Et puis comme personne ne connait ce manoir, je suis sure d'avoir de l'intimitée que je ne trouve même pas dans ma chambre."

Ruka: "Je vois...je peut te comprendre. C'est vrai que si je devais passer toutes mes journées sur cette ile je deviendrait folle."

Jessica: "Je savais que tu comprendrais."

Ruka: "Ce que je veut savoir maintenant c'est pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici? Pourquoi nous avoir isolées des autres?"

Jessica ne répondit pas et se mit à fouiller dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle en sorta une lettre. Ruka fut étonnée de voir l'aigle à une aile, l'embléme de la famille Ushiromiya sur celle-ci."

Ruka: "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?"

Elle prit la lettre que Jessica lui tendait. Au dos de celle-ci, un cachet avec le sceau de la téte de la famille était présent. Celui-ci était décacheté.

Ruka: "Ou tu as trouvé ça? C'est grand pére qui te l'a donné?

Jessica: "Non, je l'ai trouvée un jours ou je suis venue ici. Elle était posée sur cette table."

Jessica pointa du doigt la table face au sofa.

Jessica: "Ca m'a surprise, je pensais étre la seule à connaitre cet endroit."

Ruka: "Logiquement, ça doit étre grand pére qui l'a déposé ici. Il doit étre théoriquement le seul à connaitre ce lieu qu'il a créé pour la sorciére. Et puis le cachet a été fait avec sa bague, et c'est une de ses envellope. Personne à part lui ne les utillises."

Jessica: "C'est vrai, c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Mais en lisant la lettre j'ai eu un doute."

Ruka: "Un doute?"

Ruka souleva le plit de l'envellope et y retira la lettre. Elle lut à haute voix le contenu de celle-ci.

**"A celui ou celle qui trouvera cette lettre.**

**Je suis la sorciére d'or, Béatrice, le maitre de ses lieux. Je vous informe que le contrat qui me liait à Kinzo à prit fin. Moi Béatrice vais donc commencer la récupération de mes biens.**

**Je vais accomplir ma céremonie de résurection en suivant les régles fixées par mon épitaphe.**

**Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, toutes les personnes présentes le jours de cette réunion de famille sont des agneaux qui me seront offert en sacrifice.**

**Une foi que j'aurais de nouveau tous mes pouvoirs, je récupérerais l'or que j'avais donné à Kinzo le jours de notre rencontre.**

**Cependant, unhe clause sépciale à été mise en place sur demande de Kinzo: celui qui résoudra l'énigme de l'épitaphe et qui mettra donc la main sur l'or sera le prochain chef de la famille, et mettra fin à la cérémonie.**

**En espérant que cette journée soit la plus intellectuelle possible; La sorciére d'or Béatrice"**

Ruka blémit aprés avoir lut le contenu de la lettre.

Ruka: "Mais c'est quoi ces conneries? C'est encore une blague? C'est ça, t'es en train de te foutre de moi? La sorciére dorée? Béatrice? Des sacrifices? HAHAHAHA!"

Ruka rit nerveusement à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Jessica elle avait le visage grave et ne semblait pas vouloir en rire.

Jessica: "Ruka-nee, silteplait calme-toi."

Elle passa sa main sur le dos de sa cousine. Cette action semblait détendre Ruka.

Ruka: "Jess, sérieusement. Dis-moi que t'es encore en train de te moquer de moi."

Jessica fixa Ruka dans les yeux.

Jessica: "Ruka-mee, je te jure que cette lettre n'est pas un canular. Enfin, ça n'en a pas l'air. Et ce n'est pas une de mes blague. Je t'en prie, crois-moi."

Ruka: "Ok, c'est bon. Je te crois. Donc, on peut accorder du crédit à ce qui est dit. Avant d'étudier la lettre, il y'a une chose que j'aimerais savoir."

Jessica: "Oui?"

Ruka: "Pourquoi ne pas avoir montré cette lettre à tes parents? Et pourquoi avoir choisit une personne- moi en l'occurence- pour partager son contenu?"

Jessica: "Tu vois comment sont mes parents, ils n'auraient jamais pris cette lettre au sérieux. Alors que moi ça m'intrigue fortement. Et puis je leurs aurait dit quoi? Papa, maman j'ai trouvé ça dans le manoir de la sorciére, le légendaire Kuwadorian? Ils m'auraient pris pour folle."

Ruka: "Sans doute."

Jessica: "Aprés avoir lut cette lettre il est sur qu'une personne de l'ile l'a déposé à défaut d'une sorciére. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisit d'en parler avec un de mes cousin; soit toi, soit Georges-nii."

Ruka: "Je vois, je t'a donné l'occasion de m'enmener ici et tu l'as utillisée. Ok, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres questions pour le moment. Revenons maintenant au contenu de lma lettre. Qu'est-ce que l'auteur veut dire par "le contrat qui me liait à Kinzo a prit fin"? Je connais la légende de la sorciére comme toutes la famille. Elle aurait donné l'or à grand pére et celui-ci à fait renaitre la famille. Grand pére aurait mis fin à leurs accords..."

Jessica: "Mais Ruka-nee si tu prend cette phrase littéralement, tu reconnais l'existance de la sorciére."

Ruka: "Mouais, c'est idiot de croire à ça. Ce serait donc une métaphore?"

Jessica: "Je pense pas. Et si l'auteur essayait de nous faire croire qu'il est la sorciére. Peut importe si son pacte avec grand pére est réél ou métaphorique."

Ruka: "Ouah! T'es as l'à dedans Jess. Mais alors, je suppose que tu y croit à cette histoire de sacrifices, sinon tu ne m'aurait pas enmenée ici. On voudrait tous nous tuer?"

Jessica: "J'en suis pas sure, mais j'ai du mal à croire que cette lettre soit juste une plaisanterie pour promouvoir l'existance de Béatrice."

Ruka se frotta le menton l'ai songeur.

Ruka: "Hum...effectivement, en y réfléchissant je ne pense pas non plus que cette lettre soit là juste pour nous tromper. Quelqu'un voudrait donc nous éliminer en jouant à la sorciére. Autre chose, cette personne connait l'exista,ce de Kuwadorian. Elle sait aussi que quelqu'un connait ce lieux et pourra trouver la lettre."

Jessica: "Oui, ça parait logique. L'auteur de la lettre n'aurait pas posé la lettre à cet endroit si personne ne peut la trouver."

Ruka: "En même temps, il devait penser qu'il est mieux que cette lettre ne soit pas connue de tous. Sinon elle aurait été mise dans le manoir principal ou dans un endroit connu de tous."

Jessica: "Tu as raison, mais je suis inquiéte. La tempête à isolée toute l'isle, l'auteur de la lettre doit étre sur l'ile en ce moment et se préparer à tuer."

Ruka: "Oui, mais cette personne est seule et nous sommes 19 sur l'ile. La balance est plutot en sa défaveur."

Jessica: "Et si plusieurs personnes sont dans le coup?"

Ruka: C'est plus que possible. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empécher le massacre?"

Jessica: "Depuis que j'ai lut la lettre la premiére fois j'ai pas arrété d'y penser et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'on a pas le choix. Il faut qu'on se débarasse du ou des tueurs avant qu'ils ne nous éliminent."

Ruka: "..."

Ruka semblait songeuse. Non pas que la conclusion de Jessica l'ai choquée, mais elle était en train de réfléchir.

Ruka: "...oui, tu as raison. On a pas le choix. C'est ou nous, ou lui..."

**Et voila, j'espére que ce 3 éme chapitre vous a plut!**

**L'histoire commence vraiment à partir de maintenant, préparez vous à un carnage dans la chapitre 4.**

**Review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir .**


End file.
